Who You'd Be Today
by KenSan1990
Summary: SONGFIC! Who You'd be Tpday by Kenny Chesney. A ritual task of doing the laundry turns interesting when Kenshin starts feeling Tomoe's precense


A/N: I actually read another fanfiction with this song...not too well written...but nonetheless it gave me the idea to make one for Kenshin. It seems like it would fit...to an extent. There is one line in here that may or may not apply. We really don't know, well, we do and we don't. So, I'm going to stop talkign and start lettign yo read soemthign that is more important than my useless ranting.

**Who You'd Be Today**

The task was just a usual task, and it was just a usual day.The water is in the bucket, his sleeves tied up, and there was a pile of clothes that were in dire need of being washed. Everyone saw it fit that Kenshin do it. It didn't matter, it was a task that he enjoyed among those that he did. His hands sloshing in the water and his mind could go to the other places. But, then he was usually interrupted by others. They were his friends and that as just as well.

Today wasn't usual as he thought that it would be. By his side he would be entertaining Ayame and Suzume, they following the bubbles and watching him scrub. But they were with Genzai today. And Kaoru was out at another dojo, Yahiko was working at the Akebeko, Sano was gambling trying to get the money to pay Tae off. He was alone today. Kenshin looked to the sky as his hands worked the shirt mechanically. The sun was brightly out and the sky was a crisp blue color. Only small wisps of cirrus clouds were coming by. It wasn't enough to let the sun go in.

_Sunny days seem to hurt the most_

_I feel the pain like a heavy coat_

_I feel you everywhere I go..._

The task with the added quiet was making this day less pleasureable than he thought that it would be. His eyes drooped for a moment, something brushing lightly against his back. He told himself that it was the wind, but there were no leaves moving with it. The same feeling was brushing around his ear now, pushing his hair lightly. The scent of her was there too. The loneliness never lasted for too long. So he started humming, the quiet unbearable.

Turning his head up, he caught sight of a figure near the gate. It looked like it was in the haze of the summer heat, but it wasn't. The white clad woman with the pale skin. Her eyes turning to him as she kneeled to the ground. The smell came from even there. The white plum smell that Kenshin still never forgot. He closed his eyes, still humming. When he opened them again, she had drawn closer to him. Her face was right near his. Her eyes kind, her smile large. Kenshin kept him hands in the water, feeling it wrinkle his fingers. He brought up the shirt, twisted in his hand. The face starting to fade, there was laughter though.

_I see your smile, I see your face_

_I hear you laughing in the rain..._

_I still can't believe you're gone..._

Kenshin rose from the spot and hung the first batch of finished clothes on the pole to dry. The feeling prickled up his spine. The wind blew this time, and the hands touching him were masked enough. When he closed his eyes, the feelings became much sharper, and much more honed. He could feel her right there. Waiting for him to say something. He turned around to see that nothing was there for him though.

All the years since the Revolution and still his pain was present. But, he couldn't easily let her go. She was too precious to him back then, still too precious now. And the blood that was on his hands from her was even more so a challenge to recover from. He dipped his hands back into the water, and saw the invisible blood start to wash away. There was a laugh again, and she sat right next to him. In the water was her face.

_It ain't fair, you died to young_

_Like a story that had just begun but death..._

_tore the pages all away_

_God knows how I miss you...all the hell that I've been thorugh_

_Just knowin', no one could take your place_

" Tomoe..." Kenshin looked over to the smile she had on her face. Her hands were pulling at her hair to pull it inthe ribbon. She too was humming something soft. And Kenshin blinked, there before him was something that looked like and older Tomoe, but only for a moment

_...who you'd be today_.

Kenshin's hands worked harder, the wind constantly blowing at him now, the feelings from before being supressed within them. There was something still there. His senses were too sharp not to realize it. But why was she so long away from Kyoto? Was this what he was facing? His alone moments plagued with his mistake? And the image of that day flashed before him. Even in this sunny afternoon he saw the snow on the ground, the lady wrapped in his arms.

_Would you see the world, would you chase your dreams?_

_Settle down with a family?_

_I wonder what would you name your babies.._

It went away. But there was another thought that entered Kenshin's mind. What would have become of the two had not that had happened? Well, that thought always came to him., even if he wasn't alone. Would they have lasted past the revolution? and would something else like new life had came of that. Or would she still be too saddened by the other loss that he had caused to make anything happen? But, had it occured, would they be rejoiced, and, if it were to happen, what would the name be? Kenshin wrung out the cloth he had in his hands letting the water rush past his hands and into the tub.

The wind stopped and he leaned near the tub. In a clear spot past the bubbles he was able to see himself, see her shadowy like precense leaning on his back in an affectionate manner. She still smiled. Was she reading his mind? She was gone after all? could she do that? The invisible hands let go of him and settled away from him to where he could work again. There was still dinner to be thought about as well.

_Somedays the sky's so blue, _

_I feel like I can talk to you_

_I know it might sound crazy.._

The red-head turned to the invisible figure and let the pants slump into the water. He didn't dare move from his place, but the illusion before him seemed to want something from him. " Tomoe, I..." but there was nothing that he knew to say. Was he talking to nothing anyway. What if the neighbors passed him and saw him talking? What wold they think? Kenshin's hands went to the water again.

"_Are you afraid to speak?"_ the spirit asked, but turning his head it was gone. He looked back in the water to see her.

" Iie, I just, don't know what there is to say," he responded silently. " Is there something that is on your mind?"

But of course he recieved no response proving his idea that she wasn't there. His mind was just playing tricks on him again. He started to hang another set of clothes.

Steering his eyes to the gate, he realized that Kaoru would be home soon, and so would Yahiko and Sano. It was taking him much longer with whatever it was around. But it wasn't an it, it was a her, it was Tomoe. She was just wanting him to acknowledge that she was there. Had she forgiven him? There was no way that she could have. For what he did...and the blood.

_It ain't fair, you died to young_

_Like a story that had just begun, but death..._

_tore the pages all away_

_God knows how I miss you...all the hell that I've been through_

_Just knowin', no one could take your place..._

_And sometimes...I wonder..._

Kenshin looked to his side and held his eyes closed longer. There she stood with that more mature look in her eyes and in her movements. It lasted only as long as he held his eyes closed before her eighteen year old self smiled to him and went to the tub almost guiding his steps.

_...who you'd be today..._

_Today, today, toda-a-a-a-ay_

_Today, today,toda-a-a-a-ay_

Kenshin knew that he was just about finished with his chore, and dinner was well set in his mind. Tomoe hadn't came back for a few moments, which made him wonde if she was just trying to show him what he had lost. But, why would she want to make him feel even worse. He knew that she knew he was doing what he could to help those he believed needed to be helped. So, there was no way that she would be cruel. Maybe she was just rying to bring pleasure to the dull day.

_Sunny days seem to hurt the most_

_I feel the pain like a heavy coat..._

There were footsteps, and Kenshin drew his head up with the last clothing item that he had to do for the laundry. Kaoru stood there in her training gear. A tied up bokken oven her shoulder. Her smile radiated to him as she came closer in a small run.

" Hey Kenshin!" she said passing him up. " Was it okay here?" she asked setting her things down. Kenshin shook his head. When he turned to her, she seemed to see something in his face that he wasn't realizing. " Did you get lonely or something?" She asked him. He shook his head and looked down to the slightly dirty water.

" I will get dinner started in a minute, that I will." He told her strongly. She headed in after telling him that she would be back. The silence had returned again and then wind blew. As it did, something settled on his hand that stayed. It was glowing with light and kept on his as he picke dup the bucket and proceded to pour out the water.

_The only this that gives me hope is I know..._

He turned as the feeling disappeared. His sights set for the sky, where the bright blue was starting fade as the sun began to sink. There was one last giggle which kept the smile on his face.

_I'll see you again someday..._

A/N: Okay, there are a few things to this...1) I like Kaoru and the relationship that she and Kenshin share, don't get me wrong. 2) I do like Tomoe a lot, much as other stories seem to say otherwise. Hope you enjoyed it. Till next time, KenSan out!


End file.
